Wenn aus Hass Liebe wird
by LunaticStar
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine beginnen ihr Sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts, doch plötzlich, änder sich Harrys Welt! Und jetzt, sieht Harry Malfoy mit ganz anderen Augen....
1. Erklärung Part 1

Erklärung Part 1  
  
Nachdem er Hedwig in die Eulerei gebracht hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war total durchgefroren. "Passwort?", fragte ihn die fette Dame. "Schokofrosch", antwortete er automatisch. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und er trat durch das Loch in den Raum. Keine Menschenseele war im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel direkt am Feuer fallen. Wie angenehm warm das Feuer war. Die Wärme des Feuers löste langsam die klirrende Kälte aus seinen Knochen.  
  
Er war immer noch voller Wut auf Malfoy. Wieso? Wieso hat er Hedwig angegriffen? War er so tief gesunken? Während er so da saß und grübelte passierten immer mehr Gryffindor den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu machen. Schließlich kamen auch Ron und Hermine aus ihrem Schlafsaal. "Guten Morgen Harry", sagten Hermine und Ron munter. Doch die Fröhlichkeit verschwand schnell aus Hermines Gesicht "Was ist denn mit dir los? Ist etwas passiert? Du bist ja total weiß im Gesicht!", sagte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme. "Malfoy", zischte Harry. Die beiden setzten sich zu ihm und er erzählte ihnen was passiert war. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es Malfoy war.", sagte Hermine entschlossen nach einigen grübeln. "Wieso nimmst du diesen Blödmann in Schutz Hermine?", fragte Ron empört. "Weil er sicher nicht in der Lage ist ein Tier zu kontrollieren. Professor McGonagall meinte, dass es auch für gute Zauberer noch schwierig ist!", antwortete sie. "Aha", sagte Ron und wandte sich an Harry "Was meinst du dazu, Harry?". "Hermines Argument hört sich schon plausibel an. Aber warum war Malfoy dann dort?", keiner von ihnen konnte sich das vorstellen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Frühstück. Fröhlich schwatzend brachten sie das Frühstück hinter sich, doch die Stimmung änderte sich bald wieder denn sie hatten gleich als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape. Snape hasste alle Gryffindors, aber am meisten hasste er Harry. Er ließ nie eine Gelegenheit aus um ihm eins reinzuwürgen. Snape meinte, dass sie langsam so weit, wären einen Heiltrank zu lernen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten ihre Stammplätze im hinteren Winkel des Kerkers eingenommen. Harry blickte rüber zu Malfoys Platz. Er war nicht da. Sie hatten schon mit ihrem Trank begonnen, als Malfoy in den Raum kam. Professor Snape beachtete sein zu spät kommen nicht. Dies war auch nicht sonderbar, denn alle wussten das Snape seinen eigenen Schülern immer alles durchgehen ließ. Am Ende der Stunde sollten alle wieder eine Probe ihres Trankes abgeben. Harry war heute besonders zufrieden mit sich, endlich so meinte er hätte er es geschafft. Die anderen Schüler drängten bereits zum Ausgang. Harry brachte seine Probe nach vorn und Snape beäugte sie zweifelnd. Als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, stellte sich ihm Malfoy in den Weg. "Was willst du, Malfoy", zischte Harry wütend. "Nimm und lies Potter!", Malfoy streckte Harry einen Brief entgegen. Er griff reflexartig zu und Malfoy machte die Biege. Was sollte er mit diesem Brief machen? Den ganzen Tag dachte er nicht mehr daran. Ron und Hermine hatte er nichts davon erzählt. Erst am Abend, als er sich auszog, um ins Bett zu gehen, fiel ihm der Brief aus der Tasche. Ron sah dies, bückte sich blitzartig und hob den Brief auf.  
  
"Oho Harry, ein Liebesbrief von Cho? Seht mal her Jungs, Harry hat einen Liebesbrief bekommen." Ron schwenkte den Brief durch die Lüfte, die anderen sahen kurz auf und murmelten was von "der Glückliche". "Gib her Ron!", Harry war die ganze Sache etwas peinlich und er schnappte sich den Brief. Anschließend kroch er ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. "Lumos", flüsterte er und sein Zauberstab flammte auf. Er öffnete den Brief und las: 


	2. Der Angriff

Der Angriff  
  
Es war ein kühler Morgen in Hogwarts. Der Frühling war angebrochen und die ersten Krokusse bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Schnee. Harry lief wie jeden Morgen seine Runde ums Schloß. Er wollte dieses Jahr fit sein für ihr erstes Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw. Es war noch immer eisig kalt draußen, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Er genoß es in der Kälte ganz allein zu sein. Keiner der anderen Schüler wollte bei dieser Kälte das warme und gemütliche Schloß verlassen. Nachdem er seine Runde beendet hatte, schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und drehte einige Runden über dem Quidditchfeld. Der Wind schlug ihn eisig ins Gesicht. Auf dem Besen fühlte er sich frei. Hier konnte er all seine Probleme hinter sich lassen. Vergessen. Was Harry nicht wußte war, dass er schon seit einigen Wochen beobachtet wurde. Hinter einem Fenster im Turm drückte sich eine Gestalt, immer bedacht darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Vielleicht war es auch besser für ihn, dass er nicht entdeckt wurde. Harry drehte also genußvoll seine Runden. Und da passierte es. Er sah gerade noch wie Hedwig mit einer Maus im Schnabel zur Eulerei flog, als ein riesiges Wesen hoch schoß und Hedwig streifte. Hedwig stürzte. Harry stieß einen Schrei aus, sofort beschleunigte er seinen Besen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig war er bei ihr und fing sie auf. Zum Glück war ihr nichts passiert, wie er feststellte, nur ihre Maus war verschwunden. Und da bemerkte Harry die Gestalt hinter dem Fenster, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie angewurzelt dastand. Malfoy!! Haß stieg in ihm auf. Hatte er etwas mit dem Angriff auf Hedwig zu tun? Natürlich! Wieso war er sonst hier. Harry blickte erneut durch das Fenster, doch Malfoy war verschwunden.  
  
Hedwig schuhute auf seinem Arm, zärtlich streichelte er ihr über die Federn. "Keine Angst, Malfoy wird dafür bezahlen!". 


	3. Erklärung Part 2

Erklärung Part 2  
  
~~Potter, es tut mir Leid was mit deiner Eule passiert ist. Ich war es nicht!  
  
Um es dir zu beweisen, treff mich heute um Mitternacht am Verbotenen Wald.  
  
Malfoy~~  
  
Für wie blöde hielt ihn Malfoy eigentlich? Also wenn das nicht förmlich nach einer Falle roch. Er sah auf die Uhr, kurz vor Mitternacht. Die Neugier trieb ihn aus dem Bett. Er zog sich an, schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Weg. Kein Mensch war auf den Korridoren. Als er durch das Portal nach draußen trat, sah er schon von weitem eine dunkle Gestalt am Waldrand stehen. In Hagrids Hütte brannte zum Glück kein Licht mehr, nur der Rauch der aus dem Schornstein stieg verriet, dass er da war. Er bewegte sich auf die Gestalt zu. Es war Malfoy und er war allein. "Komm mit!", sagte er. Doch Harry bewegte sich keinen Meter. "Was ist?", fragte er. "Woher weiß ich, dass es keine Falle ist?", fragte Harry. Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. "Du musst mir wohl einfach vertrauen." und Harry folgte ihm in den Wald. Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs als Malfoy stehen blieb und nach oben in die Bäume deutete. Harry folgte seiner Hand. Erst konnte er nichts erkennen doch dann sah er es, ein Nest mit einem Durchmesser von mindestens 2 Metern. "Sie hat Junge", sagte Malfoy knapp. "Kein Wunder, dass sie Hedwig angegriffen hat.", räumte Harry ein. Sie verließen den Wald und gingen zum Schloss zurück. Als sie durch das Portal traten, wurden sie von der Wärme erschlagen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie kalt es draußen gewesen war. Malfoy wandte sich ab und ging Richtung Kerker.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wieso warst du dort am Fenster?"  
  
"Wegen dir!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und verschwand.  
  
Harry stand da, er wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte Wegen dir! , hatte Malfoy gesagt und er hatte gelächelt. Es war nicht sein heuchlerisches oder schadenfrohes Lächeln, nein es war ein Lächeln voller Wärme gewesen. Ein neues unbekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Er kannte es nicht..... 


	4. Begegnung

1/4  
Begegnung  
  
Mehrere Tage waren seit dem Vorfall vergangen, doch der ganz normale Alltag wollte einfach nicht einkehren. Wann immer er Malfoy sah, hatte dieses ein Lächeln für ihn parat. Das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende rückte immer näher und Harry, Ron und Hermine freuten sich wahnsinnig darauf. Doch leider kam alles ganz anders Harry wurde von McGonagall dabei erwischt, wie er Goyle einen Fluch auf den Hals schickte, nachdem dieser Hermine beschimpft hatte. Harry bekam daraufhin das Verbot für den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, obwohl alle bezeugten das Goyle angefangen hatte.  
  
Am Samstag machten sich alle vergnügt auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. „Harry wir können hier bleiben, schließlich war es meine Schuld, dass du die Strafe bekommen hast. Es macht uns nichts aus.", sagte Hermine ernst und Ron nickte. Doch an ihren Gesichtern sah Harry, dass sie logen. „Nein, nein, geht ruhig. Ich hab sowieso noch jede Menge zu tun."Die Beiden zogen von dannen und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, obwohl er keine Lust hatte zu lernen. Als er die Bibliothek betrat, musste er feststellen, dass er nicht allein war. Hinten in einer Ecke saß Malfoy vertieft in ein Buch, das verdammt noch mal nicht gut aussah. Harry schlenderte durch die Reihen, er wusste selber nicht was er finden wollte. Als er ums nächste Regal bog fand er sich plötzlich Malfoy direkt gegenüber. „Hallo Harry." Harry? Seit wann darf er mich so nennen? So weit kommt es noch! Und wieder lächelte er ihn auf diese besondere Art und Weise an. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Was sollte er tun? Und dann spürte er plötzlich das Malfoy nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Er spürte wie sich Malfoys zweite Hand an seine Hüfte legte. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so berührt. Und dann zog er Harry langsam näher zu sich. Sie waren sich nun ganz nah. Was hat er vor? Er will mich doch nicht etwa küssen? Und ob er das wollte, denn kurz darauf lagen Malfoys brennende Lippen auf seinen. Harry legte seine Arme um ihn. Er wollte nicht, dass er aufhört. Malfoys angenehmer Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, ein Duft der ihn betörte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dort gestanden hatten. Doch dann drangen ihm wohlbekannte Stimmen ans Ohr. Malfoy löste sich von ihm. „Draco....", hauchte Harry. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht Hermine, dass Harry hier ist!", Ron klang belustigt. „Ah!", Hermine entfuhr ein leiser Schrei. Die beiden waren gerade um die Ecke gekommen und für sie sah die Situation, die sie vorfanden bedrohlich aus. Malfoy hatte Harry wie es schien an der Hand gepackt, um zu verhindern, dass er sich wehrte. Hermine und Ron zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. „Geh sofort weg von Harry oder du kannst was erleben!", Hermine drohte mit bitterer Stimme. „Nein schon gut.", beschwichtigte Harry. „Es ist alles ok. Er wollte mir nichts tun. Mir war nur schwindelig und ich wäre beinahe gestürzt. Er hat mich aufgefangen.", log Harry sie an. Hermine, sah ihn misstrauisch an und runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Genau!", sagte Malfoy und verschwand zwischen den Regalen. „Wieso seid ihr eigentlich schon zurück?", fragte Harry. „Na ja, wir hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schau mal Harry, wir haben dir Leckereien mitgebracht.", sagte Hermine strahlend und Ron überreichte ihm einen großen Beutel voll mit allem möglichen Kram.  
  
Welch eine Überraschung! Man war ich platt als ich das mit Harry und Malfoy erfahren habe ^___~ . Das war ein besonders schönes Kapitel! Ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch auch! Danke fürs lesen. Morgen geht es weiter. 


	5. Verborgene Gefühle

1/5  
Verborgene Gefühle  
  
Harry konnte an diesem Abend nicht einschlafen, immer wieder kam in ihm das Gefühl hoch, welches er während ihres Kusses gespürt hatte. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass alle anderen am nächsten Morgen schon beim Frühstück waren, als er aufstand. Er machte sich also alleine auf den Weg zur Grossen Halle. Als er in der Eingangshalle war, sah er, dass Malfoy soeben von den Kerkern hochkam. Er konnte wohl auch nicht schlafen. Harry ging weiter auf die Halle zu und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und schon war Malfoy wieder ganz nah bei ihm. Er schritt vorbei und ihre Hände streiften sich kurz. Malfoy verschwand in der Halle. Harry spürte etwas in seiner Hand. Ein Zettel, er öffnete ihn.  
  
Er las:  
  
~~Treff mich heute nach dem Abendessen allein hinter den Gewächshäusern.~~  
  
Harry war überglücklich. Er frühstückte mit den anderen und ging dann zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er machte den ganzen Tag über Hausaufgaben und sogar der lange Aufsatz für Zaubertränke konnte seiner guten Laune nichts anhaben. Am Abend verdrückte er sich mit der Ausrede, dass er noch etwas Luft schnappen wolle. Es dämmerte schon etwas, als er in die Kälte trat. Er glühte innerlich vor Freude, dass ihn auch diese Kälte nichts ausmachte. Als er an den Gewächshäusern ankam, war Malfoy noch nicht da. Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Harry, war so überwältigt von diesem Wunderschönen Anblick, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Malfoy, war leise hinter ihn getreten und legte jetzt seine Arme um Harry. Harry schreckte leicht zusammen. „Ich bin es Harry." Flüsterte ihn Malfoy ins Ohr. Harrys Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust. „Es tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest, doch ich konnte nicht weg. Du bist ja total unterkühlt."Malfoy drehte Harry zu sich und umarmte ihn noch fester. „Auf dich würde ich ewig warten.", sagte Harry und Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinab, noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt. Malfoy küsste ihm zärtlich die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Du sollst nie wieder weinen." , hauchte Malfoy ihm ins Ohr, bevor er ihn zärtlich und intensiv küsste. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so da gestanden hatten und es war ihnen auch egal, denn an diesem Abend kehrte Harry nicht in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. 


End file.
